Clandestine:- Kingmaker
(this is a "micro-story" that sets up the origin of Clandestine and some of its new mythos, it shall be fleshed out in later additions to the series and will form a massive arc that will go into a conspiracy involving The Unborn itself) It all began in a dark room occupied by two men, one of which sat behind a large desk and the other leaned back on an old wooden chair - the man behind the desk was almost completely covered by shadow but appeared to be dressed in a formal suit, the man on the chair was dressed in a rather scruffy uniform suggesting the work of a detective, if somewhat stereotypical. "..I hope you realize I'm risking a lot by allowing you to do this, Kings.. your mental state has been questioned by many of my superiors yet I have faith that you can make this work for both of us.." the man at the desk said. "People like to talk, you know that.. I'm not crazy.. I just see things they don't is all.." Kings replied, then seemed to change for a moment "..speak for yourself, I'm alright with being crazy..". "Kings, pay attention.." the man at the desk commented. "..I am.." Kings replied, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets "..mutants, aliens and demigods are just the beginning - if we are to survive as a species we must learn how to police the unstoppable.. to put limits on the limitless.. but most importantly, we must learn to face the monsters under our beds.." "Yes, I know.. you have my blessing, Kings.. just remember though.. we are no longer that different : we are both above the law.. mind where you step from now on, for you are a giant walking amongst ants.." the man at the desk said. "Cryptic bullshit doesn't really bother me.." Kings began, only to interupt himself "..really? cause it seems like you're bothered enough to throw away the book of law - Clandenstine, you call it? sounds pretty cryptic to me..". The man at the desk remained silent as Kings shook his head and frowned slightly "no one asked you.." - he then turned his attention back to the man at the desk "..I can do this, I *will* do this.. you've made it easier but don't think it means we're the same.. not yet..". "Just make this work, Kings.. for both of us.." the man behind the desk replied. Kings gave a nod, then exitted the room - leaving the other man alone in darkness as he walked down a corridor and out into a cold street, entering a barely functioning car as he began to drive off : "..well Kings, you got your precious Clandestine - a real secret society.. you can protect the world.. do His work.." - glancing over at a crucifix hanging from his front mirror - "..only problem is who you had to work with to get it.." - looking at a small sheet of paper on the dashboard, which bore the symbol of a triangle and an eye. "Suck it up, you got a job to do.. we're above the law, for now.. doesn't mean we can't honor it when we can.. we're in the Dollhouse - time to shake it up a little..". Category:Origin Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Finished Stories Category:Short Stories